


Un drôle de mariage (par Marina Ka Fai)

by Comptoir_des_auteurs



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:36:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29581761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Comptoir_des_auteurs/pseuds/Comptoir_des_auteurs
Summary: Le mariage de James et de Lily Potter se devait d'être placé sous le signe de la bonne humeur.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter
Comments: 2





	Un drôle de mariage (par Marina Ka Fai)

**Author's Note:**

> TU PEUX TOI AUSSI COMMANDER TA FICTION !
> 
> Hé ! Bien le bonjour (ou le bonsoir) à toi qui arrive sur cette histoire ! Mistral1252 nous a demandé une histoire qui intègrerai les contraintes suivantes : le Discours de Sirius Black au mariage de James et Lily, Inclure "nonobstant", "fait du prince", "ruine", "cinquième déclinaison", "Barbra Streisand", "homicide involontaire", "perce-neige", "prime", "poux dans le lard", "réfractaire", "révolution", "Haussman", "Danube", "Elisabeth de Wittlesbach", "antipodes", "pancakes", "Mickey Mouse ne vous a jamais demandé en mariage, Professeur McGonagall ?", "Monsieur, j'adore votre menton !" et "Empire State Building". Il fallait aussi caser dans l'histoire les parents et grands parents de Lily ET de James. Ils devront apporter aux mariés un cadeau original et pesant plus de 10 kilos.
> 
> Marina Ka-Fai, une des auteurs de notre collectif, a décidé répondre à cette commande.

Une ambiance bon enfant, agréable et chaleureuse régnait à la réception de mariage de James Potter et de son épouse, Lily, née Evans. Tout était parfait dans le meilleur des mondes, la famille moldue de Lily semblant réussir à s'intégrer dans le monde magique qui avait été celle de la jeune femme depuis qu'elle s'était découverte sorcière. D'ailleurs, son grand-père était en pleine discussion avec le portrait mouvant du roi Charles II.

\- Monsieur, j'adore votre menton !

Le roi espagnol lui avait alors sourit. Moldus et sorciers devisaient ensemble, le père de Lily passionné par la France, discutaient avait le professeur McGonagall. Minerva l'écoutait parler d'Haussmann, d'administration française comme le fait du prince, mais aussi lui demander si c'était difficile d'enseigner dans cette école qu'était Poux dans le lard. La mère de Lily et la mère de James étaient en pleine discussion sur le latin, Madame Evans étant professeur de latin à la retraite, expliquant toutes les difficultés que ses filles, en particulier Petunia, avaient eu pour la cinquième déclinaison. Les grands-parents des mariés s'étaient découverts une passion commune : les émissions sur les crimes. Ils parlaient d'ailleurs d'une vieille affaire d'homicide involontaire. La pièce résonnait des notes du Beau Danube bleu de Johann Strauss II. Il était temps pour l'un des invités de faire un discours et Sirius avait été choisi, connu pour son humour et sa verve. Il avait l'air particulièrement ému.

\- Sorciers, sorcières, amis moldus ! Commença-t-il.

La musique s'arrêta et tout le monde lui prêta attention.

\- Je dois dire que... Même si je suis en général à l'aise à l'oral, là, je me sens tout petit. C'est tout de même le mariage de mon meilleur ami, mon frère de cœur sinon de sang, alors je suis un peu stressé à l'idée de me planter. Alors, si je bafouille ou si j'ai l'air idiot, je vous demande pardon.

James eut un petit sourire, à la fois encourageant et touché.

\- James est mon meilleur ami mais ce n'est pas parce qu'il se marie aujourd'hui que je vais l'épargner.

Il y eut un petit rire dans l'assemblée.

\- James, mon vieux, je vais être honnête, c'est un miracle que tu aies épousé une femme comme Lily, nonobstant le fait que vous ayez été des personnalités aux antipodes l'une de l'autre. Lily, excellente élève, modèle pour la jeunesse, toi moins scolaire, réfractaire à l'autorité, pardon Professeur McGonagall, et je l'avoue, nous n'avons pas toujours été gentils avec Servi... Avec Severus. T'es un sacré veinard, tu épouses une femme à la beauté d'Elisabeth de Wittlelsbach et en prime, elle a le talent de Barbra Streisand ! Lily a opéré une révolution dans ta vie, dans la nôtre aussi, la seconde que j'ai connue, la première, c'est toi qui l'a causé. James, sans toi, j'aurais été une ruine. Tu m'as sauvé la vie. Lily est comme toi, une personne merveilleuse et géniale et je ne peux que vous souhaiter tout le bonheur du monde, car vous le méritez. James, mon frère, c'est donc à ta santé et à celle de Lily que je lève mon verre ce soir. A James et à Lily Potter !

Tous les invités reprirent ses derniers mots, imitant son geste. Lily remercia chaleureusement Sirius et James ne put se retenir de l'enlacer, touché au-delà de tout, par la déclaration d'amour du frère qu'il n'avait jamais eu. Le couple s'approcha de la table des présents offerts aux mariés, décorée par des perce-neiges, les fleurs préférées de Lily. Ils pouvaient entendre Remus parler à Minerva, qui s'étonnait que James avait demandé la main de Lily à Disneyland Californie.

\- Mickey Mouse ne vous a jamais demandé en mariage, Professeur MacGonagall ? Plaisanta alors Sirius, avant de préciser que James avait d'abord fait la surprise à Lily de réaliser un de ses rêves : visiter l'Empire State Building.

Le couple ouvrit ses cadeaux, allant de l'utile comme une poêle à pancakes, au plus farfelu, comme un livre sur le dégnommage, sachant que la maison où ils allaient vivre n'avait pas de problème de gnomes. Mais le clou du spectacle fut un immense cadeau, qui devait peser plus de dix kilos, apportés par les parents et les grands-parents des mariés :

Une maquette de Poudlard jusque dans les moindres détails, le moindre tableau représenté, toutes les lumières pouvant être allumés et des petits personnages qui pouvaient être animés via un sort, pour qu'ils aillent étudier, jouer au quidditch...

\- On a pensé que l'école vous manquerait, après tout, c'est là que votre amour est né. Et puis, nos petits-enfants pourront aussi jouer avec.

Lily eut un rire, embrassant sa famille, James tentant de suite de faire fonctionner l'objet.

Si leur mariage était aussi heureux que ce merveilleux moment, ils en avait la certitude, ils seraient les plus heureux jusqu'à ce que la Mort les sépare.


End file.
